keshafandomcom-20200213-history
C'Mon
"C'Mon" is a song by Ke$ha. It serves as the third track & second single on Ke$ha's sophomore album Warrior. The song was originally released as a promotional single on November 16, 2012. The song was re-released as the official second single on January 7, 2013. Background "C'Mon" was written by Kesha, Dr. Luke, Max Martin, Bonnie McKee, Benny Blanco, Melin Shikder, and Cirkut, while production was helmed by Dr. Luke, Martin, Cirkut, and Blanco. Registered on the Broadcast Music Incorporated database on 13 October 2012, under the legal title "C Mon", the song was released as the second single from Kesha's second studio album, Warrior. "C'Mon" is a technopop and pop rap record thematically similar to Kesha's previous single, "Die Young"; Billboard called the song "a YOLO dance jam about taking hookups from the dance floor to the bedroom", while MTV called the track a "...case for a sassy one-night stand." Commercial release Weeks prior to being released officially to radio stations of the U.S., "C'mon" debuted at number 99 on the Billboard Hot 100 and 28 on the Billboard Pop Songs Chart. Upon the release, the song debuted at number 70 on the Hot Digital Songs with 60,000 copies sold. It peaked at number 27 on the Billboard Hot 100, becoming her first solo single to not chart within the top ten in the United States. It has sold 350,000 copies in its first month being released. As of April 2013, the song has sold over 700,000 digital copies. It and "Crazy Kids" have so far been her only singles to not sell over one million copies and two million copies. In Europe, the song performed poorly; Ireland is the only country there where it reach the Top 40 at number 33. On the UK Official Charts, it peaked at 70, but her follow-up single, "Crazy Kids", was more successful across the continent. 'Physical release' Netherlands (G010002879246Z) CD Single #"C'mon" – 3:34 #"Die Young (Deconstructed Version)" - 3:21 Germany (88883705052) CD Single #"C'mon" – 3:34 'Digital release' Remixes #"C'mon" – 3:34 #Wideboys Club Remix - 5:51 #Wideboys Radio Remix - 3:52 #Cutmore Club Remix — 6:05 #Cutmore Radio Remix - 3:55 Music video The video was filmed on December 22, 2012. It was released on January 11, 2013 on Ke$ha's YouTube. It was produced by Jonathan Craven. Synopsis The video opens with Kesha working as waitress at a waffle house named the "Awful House". She is scolded by her boss, Ri¢hard, for being late. Wearing pink ribbons, a pink-checkered shirt, and "daisy duke" shorts, Kesha quits her job after being harassed by Ri¢chard and yelled at by a rude customer and jumps into a van called the "Dream Machine" driven by someone in a cat costume. Switching costumes into what MTV considered something more in-tune with Kesha's style, the rapper terrorizes a convenience store with a gang of people dressed in animal costumes. The following scenes depict Kesha on a motorcycle and taking a bath. The final scene shows Kesha and the animals bursting into the waffle house and partying. At the end, the van disappears. Lyrics Videos Ke$ha - C'Mon (Behind The Scenes) Ke$ha - C'Mon (Official Lyric Video) Ke$ha - C'Mon (Audio) Ke$ha - C'mon (Live at the X Factor) Ke$ha - C'mon (Live on Jimmy Fallon) Ke$ha - C’mon (Live on the Jonathan Ross Show) Kesha - C'mon Live Festival de Verão Salvador 2015 Just Dance 2014 Wii U Gameplay - Kesha C'mon|The choreography to "C'Mon" on Just Dance 2014 Trivia *This song was included in the video game, Just Dance 2014, making it Kesha's fourth song to be included in the franchise. *This song, along with "We R Who We R", was performed at the 2013 Kids' Choice Awards. Some of the lyrics were censored due to the audience being kids. Navigation Category:Singles Category:Music videos Category:2012 Category:Songs Category:Warrior Tour songs Category:Warrior songs Category:North American Tour 2013 songs Category:Singles from Warrior